Balanced Art
Covered in swirling darkness, she found herself once again in a place she had visited many times before. Flashes of neon, the only source of light illuminated the dank void she found herself in. Sweat trickling, the girl stood frozen with dreadful anticipation. Letting out a fragile breath, she ambled through the obscurity, until she came across a large, ordinate, wooden door. Gasping, her eyes narrowed dangerously as her pulse quickened. The girl haughtily threw the door open; readying herself to spelunk even deeper into the shadows within. The twists and turns that followed did little to put her mind at ease as she felt the darkness, as if searching for the inevitable. Step by lonesome step down, the shadows consumed her until left everything, even the remnants of her heart all but tainted. Still, she continued onwards, veering into a room filled with self-suspending canvases. As she came closer in order to examine them, the girl quickly came to the conclusion that they were blank; barren of any color. No smear of tempera, dab of watercolor, nor stroke of oil could ever hope to even touch such empty canvases. Even the almighty acrylic had failed in yielding any fruit. Hues forgotten, bypassed by all but nothing, swirling into themselves; spawning melancholy monochrome in its place. In the girl's heart, the very same could be said. Trapped in alcoves of her own emotional turbulence, she continued forward, taking note of the sudden chill in the air. A dim overhead light grew brighter and brighter as she drew near the only canvas that held a painting. It was a simple portrait, a self portrait to be precise, one depicting that of a young girl with lovely features despite the deep scowl that marred her lips. From what could be seen of her upper torso, she wore a simple house kimono over what could be suspected as a combat blouse. One also could not overlook her hair, with blond tresses flowing freely far beyond her frail shoulders or even her eyes for that matter. Eyes blazing gold, with such a searing gaze that could easily incinerate any potential passerby save for its original counterpart. The portait spoke eerily, "Why?" ---- Day One At that moment, Yakuro awoke, golden eyes ablaze with a mix of fear and confusion. "Just a dream, it was just a dream." She nervously took in the nature that was around her on the now dead Terralius. She had been seperated for quite some time now, no life forms had visited for a long period, she began to wonder of Temeres, and buried her face in her palms, only to cry. For some time, she has owned the large mansion she dubbed home, as she was the only one to live in it for the ages to come and pass. It had been so long, so lonely, so peaceful though, the ages had gone by as quick as her drawings, each one had only taken few moments, even she could, if she wanted, make a painting in mere seconds, though she preferred if she could take her time. Quieting down, she sighed, only to once more begin to paint, the canvas expressing what her mood was at that moment. As dark blue shades swirling with a hint to purple, light blue extracts jumping out from each corner as the center swirled with the dark blue loneliness. Activating her 'sixth-sense', as a whole, Yakuro's eyes glowed deep, rich gold, as soft energy enveloped Terralius, her power spreading about the whole planet, making the massive orb seem as if itself were glowing the beautiful shade. Deep down, in the depths of her heart, Yakuro yearned for love, for that fluttering feeling that sends the spirit ablaze with unsurmountable passion. She peered up into the clouds, hoping for a visitor, though she felt none of that would ever occur, her hopes died off in seconds as she gathered her items, and slowly walked back toward her mansion, canves and paints, the few things that actually made her life worht living. Once more, she found herself depressed, down, and doomed to live a life of solitude, curse her weak body and frail container. As Yakuro headed back to her home, she caught sight of someone in the distance; a figure in a black traveler's cloak, sprawled on the ground, unmoving. An enormous sword lay next to the man. Yakuro blinked, How could I have not noticed this person moments ago?' she asked herself, as she made slow strides and eventually stopped at the unmoving man, she bent down, "E-excuse me? Are you okay?" she politely asked, nervousness laced the whole question, as she gently placed each one of her belongings upon the ground. She put her hand upon the man, lightly shaking him, she asked her same question once more. Upon closer inspection, the man's hair was a brilliant shade of emerald green, and his cloak torn in many places. He was facedown on the ground. Despite her prodding, the fellow did not move. Yakuro stared at his hair, this shade bringing her back to another time, long gone, she sighed, after noticing that his cloak was torn, and knowing that he didn't seem to respond to her continuous shaking, she tried turning him over, '''Why do I have to be so weak?' ''She mentally berates herself as she turns over the cloaked man. Upon turning him over, she is greeted to the sight of numerous wounds; The man's eyes were closed and blood was spattered on his face and torso. Yakuro's eyes widened at the sight, she had not expected this, using some of her own energy, she began to slowly heal these wounds, though with her level at such techniques, it's take her a while to perform such power. As such, the healing process took ten minutes before the man could be fully healed. The man gave a strangled gasp, suddenly becoming active as his golden eyes snapped open. Once more, Yakuro asked curiously, "Are you okay?", her face being the first thing to come into focus once his golden orbs had opened. The man gasped for air for a few moments, before responding. "...you shouldn't have helped me..." "And why is that? You looked like you were dying." Yakuro formed a small smile, "And everyone deserves at least a second chance." "A second chance?" the man asked, "I've squandered away any second chances I may have deserved..." "I doubt that." Yakuro responded, "And even so, I saved your life. It's good to have at least someone around, haven't spoken to a person in a long time." The man sighed, and looked away. "Fate is a cruel thing," he said. "People around me tend to die before their time." "Well, I've been alive for a long time." Yakuro explained, "I was alive even before war ravaged this planet. I had a lover who became a killer, so you must not worry about my life." "...you are pure-blood?" the man asked. "But how- no, nevermind. It matters not. Nothing matters. I am but a fool, thinking that redemption would be possible... but I could do nothing as my friends, brothers and sisters in arms, were sent to their deaths..." "It tends to happen that way, does it not?" Yakuro asked, "Many have tried, many have failed. It's the circle, where a life dies, another takes it's place. Think of it as a joy for your friends, should they now be happy in the next world. And you shall join them later, you must wait your turn." Even though her morbid explanation certainly has it's dark side, it also has a happier thought to it. The man simply stared off into the sky for a few moments, before he spoke. "I ought to go... perhaps I can find some place where I may die in peace..." However, upon trying to sit up, a searing pain shot through his shoulders, and he fell back down, growling in pain. Yakuro's unwavering expression showed signs of indifference, "You must not move, you could get hurt worse." Within a few moments, the man finds himself floating, though still in his lying position. Yakuro picks up her things, stands up, and walks toward her house, the man floating next to her. "By the way, my name is Yakuro, what is your's?" "Names are unimportant," the man said. "But... you may call me Ar- I mean, Ryou." The man was unsure why he suddenly changed his mind; he hadn't called himself 'Ryou' for over a thousand years. "Ryou.." Yakuro repeated, "That's a sweet name." She softly smiles, as the door to her mansion opens itself, allowing Ryou to float about in, straight to what could be assumed to be a guest room, he was placed down upon the bed. Yakuro comes walking in moments later, "I hope you enjoy the room, although no one has slept in it for years." The room itself contained portraits of Terralius' landscape from ages before, a self-portrait of Yakuro, and a picture containing swirling colors. Periwinkle curtains were draped over the windows, blocking out some light that made it's way through the window. Ryou sighed, merely staring blankly at the ceiling. ''Inferno... you once told me that you were a god... who made your own fate... that didn't stop your death nor the deaths of Amnesty and Red, though... why must fate toy with us so? Why can't I simply defy my own fate and take my own life? Curse my cowardice... Yakuro interrupted Ryou's thoughts, "Excuse me, but would you like some tea, or something to eat?" "I need nothing," Ryou said distantly. "Oh..." Yakuro quietly responded, leaving the room for a moment. At the very same time, Ryou could feel a dark power inhabiting the house, evil intentions on destroying him. Although all of it washed away the exact moment Yakuro came walking back into the room, with her own cup of tea. She asked, "Have I seen you before?" "I doubt it." "Oh..." Yakuro quietly stated, "After the war razed the land, I have been so lonely. I thought I was the last Terral, besides my lover, who left and became a supernatural being. His name was Temeres, did you know him?" She asked, hope laced in her voice, to see if she could get a more joyous response from the despondant Ryou. Ryou was silent for a moment, before responding. "...unfortunately." Yakuro took a sip of her tea, "He really did change." She sat down on a nearby stool, "He was a good, kind hearted man, but that was long ago. And then war raged, and Terralius became nothing. Almost everyone is dead." A few tears dropped from Yakuro's face as she sniffled, "I'm sorry, I don't normally cry over something I've lost, I should be over it." "The war..." Ryou said absentmindedly. He remembered it only too well- part of him died on it's final day, both literally and metaphorically. "About your question-" Yakuro began, "From earlier, yes, I'm a pure-blood. I've been around here for ages, though I rarely left my home. I guess I could say I'm either lucky, or cursed." She sniffled, finally quieting from her earlier fit of tears. Ryou continued to stare absent-mindedly, as if distracted by something- the poor man appeared broken in both mind and spirit. "You see, my home, this place, has a ancient power hoving over it." Yakuro explained, "The power was also a reason why I was safe during the war, and I don't know if it was a good thing or not." She took another sip of her tea, enjoying the bitter flavor. "It's why I'm still alive, but it's only an educated guess." She adds, taking another sip of her tea. Ryou sighed. "Fate is needlessly cruel." "How so? Explain yourself to me, I'm always open for a story." Yakuro emptily smiled. "...My past is better left a mystery," Ryou said. "Oh... Are you sure?" Yakuro asked, then after mulling a moment, she spoke again, "I suppose it's rash and incorrect of me to corner a guest. Excuse my rash behavior." Ryou made no response and continued to stare silently at the ceiling. It was apparent that he would not be easy to talk to... "I... I am sorry." Yakuro stated, "I didn't mean to hurt or offend you, I just-" "Weren't thinking." A voice echoed, giving assistance to Yakuro's seemingly lost sentence. "Yeah..." Yakuro sighed. Ryou was suddenly startled at the sound of the voice, enough to try and leap up- resulting in the piercing agony to shoot through his body again. "...that voice..." he finally said. "What is that... voice?" "It's the curse I just spoke of." Yakuro stated, "It lives here, with me." Her eyes glistened with welling tears, her expression fearful and melancholity. Ryou's eyes softened slightly, as if coming to a kind of realization. "...I'm sorry." "Yakuro..." The sickly voice spoke, "Show our guest around..." "R-right..." Yakuro stated, as she slowly walked out of the room, she brought in what could be presumed a large canvas, "This will show you the inside of the house." Within moments, images of the house were shown, each showing some form of joy, and some sadness, but all the while, being a cozy home. After the brief presentation, the canves burned itself down to nothingness. Yakuro began to sniffle once more before leaving the room to cry to herself, her emotional energy radiating off her all into the house. A laugh though, echoes in the room, sickly and weak, yet containing dark power, which resonated through Ryou's body, and the room grows cold. The picture that's the self-portrait of Yakuro speaks to Ryou, "Why did she allow you in?" "...perhaps you should ask her that yourself..." Ryou said. The cold energy dies away, as Yakuro walks back in, she walks over to Ryou's bedside, "I'm sure you want to get better right away." She states, handing him what appears to be a small, round, clear orb. "Swallow it, it will heal the rest of your internal injuries, it's made from the plants I cultivate outside." Arbiter stared for a moment, before slowly extending a hand to take the orb in silence. "The plant life is hard to come across, and I sincerely hope that it will heal you right away." Yakuro barely smiles, "I don't like seeing others in pain..." She holds her cup of tea with an iron grip, but keeps quiet to herself. In his right mind, Ryou would not have taken a pill from a near-stranger, not at least without searching the person's intentions with his mind. Ryou, however, was not in his right mind. With some difficulty, he swallowed the strange orb. With what could be assumed, moments, energy suddenly lifted Ryou up, healing him of his internal dilemmas and ridding him of any pain he had moments before. Yakuro looked to his expression though, she wondered if it worked, she knew that at times it could fail, but she'd just have to ask, "Do you feel better? I mean, does it hurt anymore?" She quaintly questions. Ryou sat up. "No." Yakuro looked down, "I'm sorry." She puts her pointer fingers together, over and over again, looking away from Ryou's visage. "I always mess up anyways..." "No as in it does not hurt." Ryou said, noticing Yakuro's gesture. "It worked." She looks up to Ryou, "It did?" She paused for a moment, and then smiled, "It did! That's good. I was hoping it worked." She thinks for a moment, "But I guess you have somewhere to be?" She questions, "Well, not on Terralius, we've been long since dead." Ryou sighed. "I have nowhere to be." Yakuro nodded, "Well, you can keep this room if you want, no one is using it." Yakuro stood up, and took one last sip of her tea, before she slowly sauntered out of the room. At the same moment, the cold energy wafted itself in, wrapping itself around Ryou, before Yakuro just happened to run back in, it melted away instantly, "Are you hungry, I'm still offering." Her voice laced with hope and sincerity. "...if you insist." Ryou said. Yakuro beamed, literally lighting up the whole room with her joy, the periwinkle curtains spreading apart, to allow the heavenly light of the outdoors to shine in. Within moments, Yakuro left, ready to begin her mid-day snack for her and her newfound guest. Though, at her departure, the room once again, grew to become cold, darkening without her joy, whatever "curse" was upon the mansion, seemed to follow Ryou when he was alone. Ryou, however, remained silent despite the strange changes. "I'm sorry that took so long." Yakuro's voice could be heard down the hall. The cold darkness left immediately, "But I made fruit bowls, I love fruit." She stated as she handed Ryou a bowl of the delicious, delectable produce. She went on to eating her own fruit. Ryou stared at the bowl for a few moments before eating a piece of fruit. The taste seemed to shock his mouth at first, out of lack of food for some time, but it was also refreshing. Yakuro had only nibbled on her first fruit, though she eventually took bigger bites, as she herself enjoyed the texture and flavor. "I hope you like them, fruits are healthy for you and can really brighten your mood." She informed, "I also want to thank you for keeping yourself around, I don't normally have company." "This is... refreshing." Ryou said finally. "Thank you." Yakuro giggled, "You're welcome." She finished her fruit, and watched the outdoors in motion, even though there was not much to see. "I'm hoping to one day leave this place. Too many memories." She sighed, "What of you?" Ryou looked down. "I have nothing left to hope for. I've been around the cosmos... whatever shreds of happiness I found disappeared only too soon." "Oh..." Yakuro answered, "I'm sorry..." She quietly answered, she though of what had transpired, of the man named Ryou, of how she found him, why the house's curse didn't take even the tiniest shred of liking to him, she sighed inwardly, at what the house would do. A Few Nights Later... Yakuro had been crying, it hadn't been because of Ryou, it was because of that damn curse, the darkness that envelopes the house at night. She had been so upset, as she relives every dream of the death of her parents. The fire, the inevitable suffocation, the pain, the screams. For the innumerable amount of days that had passed since their death, Yakuro had awoken, every single night, screaming, and every single night, the house would come to life with the reliving of the nightmarish day of her parents death, so to say, this is what Yakuro's every night seemed to exist with. This night, was no different, she had awoken, screaming, screaming her lungs out. In Ryou's room, the cold embrace of hate magnitudes almost reaching to the Secret of the same name, surrounded Ryou. Whispers could be heard, the voices speaking of death and slaughtering, it was as if Temeres had walked into the room, even his own aura could be felt, and he had not been in the house for a ''LONG''' time. One voice stood out the most, it being the one sounding like Yakuro's the most, it spoke, ''"Leave, leave and never return, or we shall send you away ourselves." ''It threatened, obviously angered by his presence. Ryou, however, would lie stony-faced and still as the whispers echoed around him like the voices of ghosts. Though, suddenly, the whispers left, the cold, dark energy left the room, as if in a rush. Crying could be heard down the hall, as well as pained moans, these noises escaping from the lips of the woman who invited Ryou into her home. These noises could peak anyone's interest into what she could be doing, and so desire would be what would come to pass in the pursuit of knowledge. Silently, Ryou slipped out of the bed, not having gotten out of it since he arrived. He walked over to the door, pulling it open and heading into the hallway. Blood soaked the walls, the floors, the ceiling. Strange markings marred the paintings, and the cold energy was felt througout the hall. Some canvases could be seen destroyed or simply vanished, while some hang upon the ceiling. It's as if the house made a complete change at night. The crying could be heard from where Yakuro's room was, it being the next door down the hall, and where the door was what appeared to be a fire, though it did not burn anything, it appeared to be blazing in place, setting flames to nothing but the air it constricted. Taking note of the peculiar flames, Ryou stepped through them and opened the bedroom door. Ryou first noticed the room had no walls, as neon energy swirled about, some dark patches showing here and there, and in the middle of room was a floating canvas, a portrait of Yakuro within, arm outstretched from the painting to Yakuro, holding Yakuro's arm, who was sitting on her bed, with a palette knife in her hand. Yakuro had a rather large cut along her arm, as blood was trickling from the wound, her kimono ripped from the palette knife. Maintaining silence, Ryou walked toward Yakuro and her acrylic duplicate. The creepy, eerie voice from a few days ago spoke aloud, from the painting itself, "This..." It's sickly voice rang about, "Is your bane. This existing Terral, like all others, is trash compared to you, Yakuro." The painting sounded as if it were in love with the girl, but deeper within, was what this could be considered, the "curse" of the manor. The duplicate's arm grabbed Yakuro's palette knife, "Terrals must be crushed." Came the cruel, sickening growl from within the painting, the outstretched arm then attempted to jab at Ryou, to stab and cause harm in any way. Yakuro sat there crying, watching as the duplicate tried slashing at Ryou. Had Ryou's mind been stable, he would've incapacitated the strange attacker before it could reach him; however, the painting's outstretched arm managed to give Ryou two noticeable slashes deep in his torso, causing him to cry out briefly in pain before stepping back to avoid further harm. Yakuro, in a moment of fear and anger screamed, "Go away!!" And at that instant, the outstretched arm retracted within, taking the palette knife as well. The neon room returned to the normal walls as the floating canvas fell to the ground. Yakuro cried silently, as she ran to get bandages, which she came back with moments later, wrapping them upon Ryou's torso. "I'm very sorry. Truly very sorry." She barely could let out the words. "No need... to worry about my wounds..." Ryou said. "I should." Yakuro cried, "This house, this evil spirit. I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I didn't mean for this to happen." Yakuro seemed onto the verge of absolute fear, confusion, and despair. Ryou remained silent as Yakuro completed her work. Finishing, Yakuro sighed, "I'm really sorry." Yakuro whispered, "At night, if you haven't noticed, the house changes. Energy swelled within during the day releases itself at night." "I have noticed." "Then what keeps you here, why perservere in a manor that contains such evil?" Yakuro questions, expecting answers. "I..." Ryou began, before he realized that he honestly did not know. "...I don't know." "You don't know?" Yakuro's eyes widen somewhat, "I'm surprised that you would stay. Most people leave." Yakuro mumbles something, though what she stated was not heard. "There is really no other place for me to go," Ryou finally said. "My parents left, though not of their own accord." She heals her arm as she stated this. Ryou watched her; he did not respond but it was obvious that he was listening. "I was only six. I was unable to stop their death that occured before me." Yakuro began, "It was then, during a problem with family history. I couldn't understand, but my powerful energy gave off, releasing the curse of the house." Yakuro paused, "Maybe, I-I could just show you.." Her eyes glowed gold for a moment, making eye contact with Ryou, the world began to swirl, sepia colors showing what the past was. ''Ryou found himself in the hall of the house, a young Yakuro roaming the hall after coming out of her room, she was singing joyfully and had a basket filled with flowers of various kinds. He watched the younger incarnation of Yakuro with interest- she reminded him of someone. "Mother, mother! I got a bunch of flowers for you and daddy!" The younger Yakuro exclaimed, handing the basket to her mother, who simply smiled and nodded, and got back to cleaning a recently destroyed portion of the house. Yakuro's father entered moments later, and took notice to his wife, "You're brother was once more ignoring everything I said. Yakuro, go to the other room." Yakuro nodded and left, she had found her father's disposition unsettling, though anyways, she decided to turn the corner and stand there. She overheard her father speaking of her, "Your brother plans on killing Yakuro, still. He knows what she is." Her mother interjected, "But-" "But nothing, your brother is a-" Though her father's words were cut off, Yakuro held her head in pain, tears starting to stream down her young face, covering her ears so as to not hear anything else. Ryou frowned. This kind of situation was familiar to him in a way. Yakuro began to cry, the noise escaping her open mouth, though, moments after, her cries ceased, as a purple ectoplasmic substance exited her body from her mouth. This substance took form, turning into another version of Yakuro, though it had long, extending horns from where her ears would be, her skin was a dark brown, and eyes blazed red. Whatever creature this was, it was most certainly not of this world. It took it's time as it walked to where Yakuro's parents were. "Yakuro, didn't we say for you to-" A scream was heard as a roar from the monster was made, screams continued until they went silent, moments later, the purple substance came flying back into Yakuro's body. Yakuro, still crying, walked over to where her parents were, to find the house on fire, her parents bodies were nothing but charred remains as purple flames licked their bodies and the house. Twirling back into existence, color returned, sygnifying the end of the memory. "...I see." Ryou said finally. "I was eventually confronted by my own uncle, who had intentions of killing me." Yakuro sighed, "He was really going to kill me, destroy my existence, rid the world of me. Though, I had to live, and I had to do what I had to do." She sniffled from her earlier crying. "That is... understandable," Ryou said. "It was quick." She went into her closet and grabbed a painting, and brought it out, to any normal onlooker, there was just neon colors with a big, blue blob scraped over something that was supposed to be in the middle. "With my powers, it was quick. I had forseen him coming and drew a picture of him, as my powers can't work without a medium. And in the end, I erased him from existence." She pointed to the blue blob, "He was there." Ryou stared, frowning slightly. It was hard to decipher his thoughts behind his distant, golden eyes. "I can't let go of him. I still love him as my family." Yakuro began to cry, "My weak body is not strong enough, I have to think on everything in order to actually live a normal life." "I can say nothing that can comfort you, but let me say this," Ryou said. "You are not a monster." "I know I'm not a monster." Yakuro stated, "I... Am something worse..." Yakuro looked down, "Much, much worse..." "No, you aren't." Ryou said. "What separates you from a demon is that you at least show remorse." Yakuro stared at Ryou, her golden eyes glistening with welled up tears, "I'm not a demon though. I'm a gate. Demons can go through me, and enter out into our physical world." Yakuro cried, "My mental prowess is what drives them to me, and their eventual upbringing." "...Let me help you." Ryou suddenly said after many moments of silent thought. Yakuro mulled it over for a few moments, wondering if it's okay to let someone help her, and then, after an internal debate, she nodded her head. Month by Month It had been a few months since the actual day that Yakuro revealed her pains to Ryou. Her pains have slowly ebbed since then, but the continual darkness that encompasses the house continued about. Yakuro, at the current moment, was drawing a picture of Ryou, happily engaged in her favorite hobby. Ryou meanwhile still was broken in mind and spirit, trapped in the memories of his own past. However, his interaction with Yakuro had given him something to latch onto and keep him sane- the task of helping her fight her own inner demons. But even then, he still remained distant, and would change the subject or remain silent when matters threatened to divulge his own past. Yakuro looked to Ryou, "Do you, want to do something today?" She asked Ryou, hopeful. She hadn't asked him this before. "What do you have in mind?" Ryou questiond. "Anything you would like to do. You always ask me." Yakuro smiled, hoping he'd know what he'd want to do. Ryou shook his head. "Anything you so desire. I do not mind." "But I have nothing to really choose from." Yakuro smiled, "I think you should choose, everyone deserves that right." She smiled even wider, "Or perhaps I could make you lunch while you figure out?" "Sure. Perhaps I will think of something to occupy the time." Yakuro smiles and takes her leave, to get started on a quick yet delicious lunch. The voices began to once more whisper. "Leave, leave this place now or you shall suffer." "I've already been through a hell of suffering," Ryou whispered quietly, talking back to the voices for the first time. "What can you possibly do to make it worse?" The whispering becomes more enraged, but in that exact moment, the demonic whispering gives images of Ryou's worst fear and worst past experiences, forcing him to relive the memories in a few seconds. Ryou paled. A tear rolled from his eye as he lay there, staring up into the ceiling, but he showed no other signs of reaction. "We know you.. Arbiter.." ''The voices died down the moment Yakuro came walking in carrying a tray of sandwiches. "I made sandwiches, I hope they come to your liking." She smiled joyfully as she handed Ryou a plate. It took Ryou a moment to react; he was still lost in his own mind. "Oh... thank you..." Yakuro laughed slightly, "You okay, you seemed out for a second." She took a bite of her own sandwich. "I... I'm fine." Ryou said, sitting up and taking his plate. Yakuro stared at Ryou, "Are you sure?" She suddenly seemed to be confused, as if she heard him say something else, as if someone else was speaking to her. "Yes..." Ryou said, noticing Yakuro's confusion. This time, Ryou caught a very distinct voice, one comapared to nails on the old chalkboard, it spoke, ''"Lies...", though he could tell, this information was being thrown into Yakuro's head, she was being manipulated by one of the demons within. She seemed to mull over which one she would believe then smiled, nodding slightly, agreeing with Ryou, "Okay." She smiled, "What do you want to do though, did you figure out?" Ryou thought for a moment. "I recall you wished to depart this house and see other places, am I correct?" "As I have been, for a very long time." Yakuro smiled, "The joys of discovering a place far away, something you're so foreign to, it's just a magnificent feeling." "I can show you some of these places from my own memories, if you would like," Ryou said. "Really?" Yakuro smiled, "I'd love that." Her voice filled to the brim with sincerity. Ryou drew a large circle in the air with his fingers. The circle suddenly came to life, shimmering like a pool of rippling water before the image of a kingdom appeared in it's depths, viewed from overhead. Yakuro watched this occur, eyes wide with fascination, "That's so neat." She stated, complimenting Ryou's power, "I've done that with paintings before, I love this kind of sorcery." She smiled. "I believe this kingdom was called Wonderland," Arbiter said. "Such wondrous beauty is wrought upon that land." Yakuro adored the image, "It emanates such power and beauty, and exudes a force of happiness." Once more, Yakuro's face contorted to confusion, as once more, she herself was hearing the demonic voices, though Ryou was left out of the conversation they were forcing her to hear. "The land is anything but happy, although beautiful," Ryou said. Deciding to change the subject quickly, he changed the image in the portal; this time revealing a kingdom of winged humanoids. "And this one.. Reminds me of a dream I had." Yakuro stated, "Though, at the end, the land was destroyed by a powerful demon, and it resembled me." Yakuro stated, "Change the image. Please.." Ryou nodded. The image melted and was replaced by a city advanced in technology. "This is a world called Earth," he explained. "It's one of the most peculiar worlds I've been to." "It is peculiar." Yakuro stated, "It has-" She was cut off as two red eyes formed nearby, the room growing colder, as the energy instilled within the room died, including Ryou's portal image. Yakuro stared in fear at the floating pair, whispers began to occur, as blood began to drip from the walls and ceiling. "We shall kill you.." ''Was the most heard sentence, as the floor began to get soaked with the red substance. If Ryou felt any fear, his face did not betray it. "What are you trying to do, demon?" he asked aloud. A cruel laugh was heard, "I merely came to see my little Yakuro. My flowering prize, my everything." Was the response, ''"I've come to state as well, that if you continue to perform such sickening actions, I'll have to resort to physical violence, and many of us know where that has gotten you, doesn't it, ''Ryou? Or should I state a more.. Judging name?"'' Ryou said nothing, and only resorted to glaring at the eyes. Yakuro stared at the demon, scared out of her wits and unable to think. "I'm sure your other inactive, down under friends can help you." ''The demon's eyes showed pure malice, yet enjoyment in taunting Ryou, "Or about 'judging' the countless lives and worlds." '' Yakuro looked to Ryou. Ryou looked down, avoiding the gazes of both Yakuro and the demon. "So you know..." he said. "I'm confused." Yakuro looked to the pair of eyes. The demon chuckled, "Of course I know. Excuse me, but Yakuro my dear, I must leave. I shall return shortly." ''The eyes close, the cold, dark feeling leaves, and silence reigns the room. Ryou only continued to look down in silence, trembling visibly. His hands were balled into fists. His emerald hair hung over his face, concealing his sorrowed visage. Yakuro turned to Ryou, "He's.. Frustrating... Dealing with him all the time.. Countless tortures, he's starting after you too." Yakuro stated, "Don't listen to a word he states, never look him in the eyes, never pay attention to his snide remarks. He's going to control you, like he does me." Yakuro looked down, "I'm sorry." "There's no need to feel sorry for a monster like me. My crimes... are unforgiveable..." "No.. No.. That's not true." Yakuro retorted, "You've stayed with me. You're brave and have a kind heart. You can't let yourself be beaten senseless from Eod already.." Yakuro began to well up tears from her inner pain for Ryou's sudden wilted personality, she ran to her easel and drew upon it, and within moments, Ryou found a bouquet of the most wondrous flowers he had ever seen placed in front of him. "...How can you be so compassionate to a murderer?" Ryou asked quietly. He looked up at her with fresh tears slowly falling from his eyes. "If you're a murderer, I'm no different." Yakuro stated, "I killed my own uncle and accidentally my own parents because I was not strong enough." She explained, "You've shown me nothing but kindess since you came here, and that is how it goes." Yakuro smiled, placing a flower in her hair, the color a bright purple. Ryou opened his mouth to respond, then closed it and remained quiet, staring at Yakuro. "...that was different." he finally said. "You could not control yourself and fought your uncle to survive... I killed scores of people over the span of one thousand years... even now, their blood is on my hands... no man who has killed as many as I deserves redemption... much less compassion... you should be reviling me, throwing stones at me, spitting on my face... why are you so kind to me?" Yakuro answered with the most simple sentence she has given, "Because you don't show those things in your character." Ryou was silent. Then suddenly, he placed his face in his hands and wept, silently and bitterly- something he hadn't done for over a thousand years. Everything he had been holding in; his guilt over his crimes and the deaths of his friends; the stress of it all was finally released in his quiet sobs. "Oh.. Oh.. Hey...." Yakuro's visage became saddned, she scooted over and hugged the man she has known for only a few months, "It'll be okay. Don't- Don't worry. It will all be okay.." Yakuro herself began to weep along with Ryou, part of her own emotional spectrum taking in some of his pain, and transferring it to tears as well. In a vast, uncaring Multiverse, Ryou felt small and helpless as he sobbed. Yakuro's embrace, however, was a comfort to him; it felt secure. Slowly, he placed his own arms around her as well. "...thank you..." he whispered. Yakuro nodded, keeping silent so as to allow Ryou release whatever else pain he had kept concealed. Little did the two know of the demon watching, a small smirk formed, before fading away, the eyes moments after. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Ryou had remained seemingly depressed over the next few days, but was more open with Yakuro when she spoke with him- his voice and gaze were no longer distant, and he focused on her rather than the ceiling or wall when she talked. Yakuro came around the corner, holding what she considered her favorite dessert, fruit with ice cream, she had a bowl for him. "You want some, I made one for you." She smiled, handing him a bowl of ice cream with delicate strawberries. Yakuro, being the way that she is, had already began eating her delicious dessert, even as her hand held the other bowl in front of Ryou. "...thank you." Ryou said, taking his bowl. "I love ice cream." Yakuro smiled, knowing that her simple sentence has no special meaning. "So, do you know what you'd like to do today, or would you like to just relax over the recent happenings?" "Relaxing... sounds nice." Ryou said. Yakuro nods, "Okay, we can do that." She smiled, "Either way, it'd be great because of the storms heading our way." Yakuro chuckled lightly, before taking a few more bites out of her dessert. Ryou nodded and began eating. Yakuro giggled, "You're also probably wondering as to how I make these various things that can't be discovered upon this simple planet. You do know I don't find these plants and foods anymore, do you? And I'm sure you've been wondering how I 'find' these things." "Do you paint them into existence?" Ryou asked. Yakuro nodded, "Yes. Almost, I like to paint them into existence, but if I truly wanted something quickly, I'll just imagine it, really hard." Yakuro smiled, "Though fighting back needs a medium every time." She resumed eating he delactable dessert, every so often finding herself staring at Ryou. She noticed how Ryou would slowly eat, as if making each motion with deliberate caution. She noticed how his face would remain very still, and stony, but with a look of distant sadness in his eyes. "You must be severely bothered by something." Yakuro stated, "Maybe you'd like to explain your life to me sometime?" Arbiter was silent for a few moments. "Perhaps I ought to tell you some things. I think you deserve to know." Yakuro nodded, "Okay. I'd like to learn more about you." She smiled, "So what do you wish to reveal?" "What do you wish to know?" Ryou asked. "Everything that isn't too personnal." Yakuro stated, "Nothing too upsetting for yourself, not something that will make you feel too uncomfortable to reveal such things." "Perhaps I shall tell you of my childhood then, while I was still a Terral living on this world." "That'd be lovely." Ryou thought for a moment before he started. "I know not from were I came, but I entered this world without a mother nor father." From a shining portal, Ryou projected his own memories: A bright flash of light, and suddenly, a child that appeared no older than six appeared in a dark back alley- it's green hair made it clear that it was a younger Ryou, dressed in rags and seemingly soaked in blood. "Oh.." Yakuro stated, feeling sympathetic toward Ryou. "I was taken in by other orphans-" the image changed to reveal the faces of four other youth, "-and they became my family. Jason, the oldest, cared for us. Malovus, the next oldest, hated me for who I was. Amber, the youngest, loved me dearly. And Kagami... she... she was the one who found me, took me in first... I could never leave her for long, and we would eventually become lovers..." "And then what?" Yakuro asked, questions filling her mind. I would never know happiness for too long... one day, Kagami was taken in by her real father, Fuhrer Praeside, and that was the start of my hell." The image in the portal changed; a now teenage Ryou was being dragged through a dungeon by chains that bound his wrists and neck; he was held down against a steel table while a device closed around his forearm, burning the symbol of a dragon into his flesh; he was dragged out into the blinding sunlight, tied to a whipping post, and flogged repeatedly, leaving jagged, bloody slashes upon his back... "They hated me for what I was... half-breed. I carried the blood of two races in my veins, and was despised for it. The only comfort in my life was Kagami, who risked everything to see me... she lived a life of luxury as the king's daughter, and I lived with Amber in the streets; Jason had died and Malovus had abandoned us." "Oh.." Yakuro kept silent, "That's.. Sad. I had no idea life could get that bad outside." "There was plenty of beauty in the world," Ryou said. The image in the portal changed to a grassy hill with a single tree and a rose. A teenage Ryou and Kagami sat beneath the shade of the tree's branches and held hands. "But any beauty that existed was ravaged by hate and destruction..." Arbiter's memory changed to a view of armageddon; the sky was tainted blood-red and black with fire and smoke, while missles of metal and magic streaked in all directions. On the ground, the crowds of people were in absolute chaos, slaughtering all right and left until the very streets began to flow with crimson rivers. "Ah, yes." Was Yakuro's unhappy reply. "In the chaos, Kagami was killed, along with our infant child..." Yakuro stares at Ryou, unable to respond and unable to find words to describe how she feels for his loss. "I believe you understand the agony of losing the one you love... as if a part of you is torn from this existence..." Ryou's golden eyes met Yakuro's in understanding. "I do." Yakuro stated, "But not in your light." Ryou sighed. "It was soon after when I... fell..." Arbiter's memory portal began to flicker between various images; a race of dark creatures tearing apart the world; a orange cloaked floated before him; a burning forest... The image suddenly faded away like a faint memory; Ryou's hands lowered and his head bowed in sadness. "I lost my mind... to madness..." "Oh.. That's something I don't know if I can exactly relate with that." Yakuro states, thinking to herself, though, it's as if she keeps whatever she found in herself, to herself, not explaining her epiphany. "It's sad what occured." "I..." Ryou began, before shaking his head. "The events of my past are rather depressing. Perhaps we ought to speak of other matters." "I'm not disturbed." Yakuro smiles, "Just thinking. Merely, your past is upsetting, and I'm sure you'll one day find a cure. Cure being a way to transfer your pains from yourself." "It's... a bit painful for me to relive the past," Ryou said. "Perhaps I shall divulge more in the future... no... I ''will ''tell you... I think you ought to know..." "And I ''will ''listen.. And I shall ''understand.." Yakuro smiled, "Your pain, shall be my pain, my pain, shall be your pain." She fiddled with her fingers, as if embarrassed, before her smile grows slightly wider. Ryou stared at Yakuro for a moment, then suddenly, his face lit up ever so slightly, and his mouth curved into the tiniest hint of a smile. "Thank you," he said simply. Yakuro nodded, in simple responsal. Darkness Within It had been a few weeks after Ryou had spoken of some of his story to Yakuro, and seemed like an eternity since the demons of the manor had decided to bother anyone, including Yakuro herself. Though the ancient energies could still be felt, wafting within the mansion walls. Yakuro at this moment, had decided to paint what was occuring outside at the moment, a simple, destructive dust storm, it had been blowing by for a while, and thus had disallowed her to go outside. She sighed, "Ryou? Are you awake yet? It's about noon." "Yes," Ryou responded. "Oh." Yakuro giggled, "Good. Though, can't say the same for the outside. Do you think Terralius will ever gain life, or will it just die away? I constantly ask myself why I haven't erased it's existence, and then go back to remembering, that first, it'd take too much of my power and second, that it'd be destroying my home. What do you think?" Ryou frowned, glancing outside the window. "Perhaps it will. I cannot say." Yakuro giggled to herself once more, continuing her painting of a tree being pelted by the tiny bits of dust, it's leaves falling off and leaving it bare and dead, "I'm hoping that eventually, Terralius will cleanse itself of the dust storms. Then, just maybe, it can look like it used to, once more." Yakuro continues her painting, though, moments later, stops, and quivers, as if feeling hurt. Reaching over, she grabs her palette knife and shreds the painting to pieces, all the while sobbing. Ryou gave a slight start. "Yakuro...!" Tears stream down her face, "..Yes?" She asks, turning around, revealing her upset expression, "I dislike it when he draws himself in my pictures." she states. Ryou thought for a moment, then stood up and walked over to her. Placing a blank canvas in front of her, he stood behind her and gently took her wrists in his hands, lifting the brush and the palette. "Let me help," Ryou said. "If you wish to depict the outside world, then perhaps you should depict it how you want to see it rather than how it actually is... What do you hope for this world, Yakuro?" "I-I don't know." Distraught, Yakuro stared at the screaming, pure white. "Most times, I just draw things I see. Because if I imagine, he'll show himself. He'll manifest himself through my imagination." Choking back tears, she could barely blurt out her next sentence, "He's watching us." Ryou frowned slightly. "Let your thoughts flow freely. I will guide you. Let us try to block him out." Yakuro tried to calm herself, and barely nodded, "Okay." She took a deep breath for a moment, fearful of what could come. With that, she made her first stroke into the glowing white canvas. Ryou let Yakuro's hand guide his own as he held onto her wrists. Carefully, he began to channel into the power of Balance, letting it flow between himself and her; Order, to calm the mind, and Chaos, to express feeling, allowing Yakuro's thoughts to slowly appear onto the canvas, stroke by stroke. What was finished, was the tree outside, in the front of the house, in all it's glorious green pigments, the background rich in light colors, showing it was indeed, for the time within the painting, the afternoon. Yakuro smiled, "Thank you." Her blush being obvious. Ryou let the flow of Balance fade away slowly and cautiously, and smiled slightly in return. "You are welcome." Though, as beautiful as it was, cold energy just invaded the room, and the canvas' picture transformed into that of a fanged monster, yellow energy bursting forth with blood red eyes, a roar screeching from the canvas. From around the twosome, deep voices mutter some incantation, words of a long forgotten language spew forth from around the room. Yakuro begins to become fearful once more, as Eod, the main demon, speaks aloud from the monster in the changed painting, "You're a fool, to think that you could stop the likes of ''me." '' "...Is that so?" Ryou asked aloud with renewed confidence; confidence he hadn't known for months. "Indeed. Pathetic worm." Eod spoke, ''"I'm done with trying to scare you off. You have a limited amount of days, before I personally decide to slaughter you. Remember that." ''With it's simple threat, and deed done, Eod leaves, the painting returning to normalcy and the incantation dies down, the cold energy exits. Yakuro looks to Ryou, fear etched within her eyes, "He's not-not lying." Ryou frowned. "Let it come. I promised I would help you, so I intend to stay." Yakuro nodded, still slightly shaken from the dangerous moment, before she smiles slightly, once more, "Thank you.." She barely speaks. "Worry not for me; I've faced plenty worse death threats in the past. And I will do what I need to do to protect you." Yakuro nods in understanding, once again thanking Ryou for his bravery. "I am just sorry that my attempt to block him didn't work..." Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Story Category:Romance Category:Dark Category:Deathwalker 13000